noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 293
|image = ch293.png |Release Date = 26 August 2013 |Chapter = 293 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 292 |Next Chapter = Chapter 294}}The chapter starts with Frankenstein having a flashback in which he had been researching in his secret lab in the human world. A young boy (wearing the''' '''pendant) entered the room addressing him as teacher. Despite Frankenstein's reluctance to be called teacher, Tesamu (the boy) insisted on doing so. He wanted to be like Frankenstein and do good for people. He handed a small bottle of red liquid to Frankenstein who had sent him to get it. Frankenstein noticed that the boy wore a locket around his neck despite his instructions on leaving all unchecked accessories out of the lab. Tesamu mentioned it had belonged to his mother. Nevertheless, he was about to get it off but Frankenstein stopped him and told it was okay for him to wear it. Frankenstein smiled and continued to work as Tesamu kept on watching his teacher. At that moment, Frankenstein recovered from the flashback to face Urokai. Seeing Frankenstein undoubtedly disturbed, Urokai's face beamed. Frankenstein asked him how he had got hold of the pendant. Urokai lied of finding it on the ground and threw it to him. Frankenstein dived into another flashback as soon as he held it on his palm. One day, he was in his lab, burning away his pile of research notebooks. Tesamu came in running to warn him of the Elders who were coming to kill him. Frankenstein was prepared for it. He told Tesamu to stop regarding him as teacher for his own good. Since he had been employed by them to spy on him, he would be spared if he didn't do anything suspicious. He had spied on him and carried the reports to the elders - his job was done perfectly; so he needn't worry of any harm. Tesamu was astonished to hear Frankenstein had known about him all along. Tears came gushing out from his eyes as he apologized but Frankenstein didn't seem angry with him at all. Rather he handed him a note which had the location of information he had stored. This parting gift from Frankenstein would help him on his endeavor to do good to people. Holding the pendant, Frankenstein concluded that it meant Tesamu was killed. His rage initiated his dark power to consume him fully. Elsewhere, the noble lord and Rai felt the awakening of the dark aura. The dark Frankenstein now faced Urokai and they both started fighting again. Gejutel and Ragar wanted to stop them but were hindered by the others from doing so. Roctis, Zarga and Lagus watched with awe and Lagus wondered what he could achieve if he did the same research. Frankenstein who had lost complete control was fighting to death. Urokai had no less than murderous intention. Both attacked each other continuously. At last, Urokai and Frankenstein aimed their best blows at each other. A big blast followed. However, as the fume had cleared, the spectators were shocked to see their Lord and Raizel-nim standing back-to-back right in the middle of the collision point.